<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft to the touch by Elysandra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974372">Soft to the touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra'>Elysandra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanctuary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, F/M, Prompt: Discovering a new kinky interest, Tiny Bingo, Who'd have thought?, after all this time, discovering a new kink, prompt: dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't a genius for nothing...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tiny Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft to the touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~</p><p>It's summer, and only the thick old walls keep the Sanctuary from heating up too much in the sweltering heat of a day that not even nighttime is able to counter with any noticeable drop of temperature. It is long since dark outside when she gets back to her rooms, and Nikola is waiting for her by the open window, trying to make the most of anything even faintly relating to a cool night breeze. He's sitting in the chair by the window seat, as he often does, reading a book. He likes to be facing the door when she comes in, if she had to guess. He definitely enjoys watching her when she does, when she closes the door, shuts out the rest of the world for the night. When she slips out of her high heels, placing them by the door, and grounds her feet with a sigh. And while she pads across the room to her dressing table to take off her jewelry, revelling in the softness of the white sheepskin rug when she crosses it. </p><p>Tonight he rises as she stands in front of her mirror, and she sees him pick something off the little side table in the reflection, then make his way across the room to come to stand behind her. </p><p>"You're late," he mutters next to her ear as he brushes her hair aside to unclasp her necklace. </p><p>"Barely five minutes," Helen gives back, humming in pleasure as he presses a row of little kisses behind her ear. </p><p>"Four and a half," he gives back. "Tonight's entertainment has been chosen in your absence." </p><p>She chuckles, throwing him an amused look in the mirror as she folds the necklace and places it in the little bowl that holds her most regularly used pieces of jewelry.</p><p>"Is that so? Let me guess, it has something to do with that scarf in your hand?" </p><p>"I want you to wear this tonight," Nikola confirms, and brings the black satin scarf up before her. Resting her hands on the edge of the dresser, she watches the cloth come up in front of her eyes, and allows him to tie it behind her head, covering her world in darkness.  </p><p>"I expect you to lead me to the bed if you want me to be lying down for this," she informs him, smiling when she feels the air move as he waves a hand in front of her face. "And no, I can't see anything." </p><p>"Oh, you won't be lying down for this. Not this time." </p><p>He sounds smug, the way he does when he has had one of his ideas. She can only wonder what it might be. They've used blindfolds countless times before, after all. </p><p>She feels his hands on her shoulders, and lets herself get turned around until she can flatten her palms to his chest. Then he turns them both, and she can feel him shift to rest his weight against her dressing table.</p><p>"We'll start with you on your knees to make up for your tardiness," Nikola announces, "and see where the evening takes us afterwards." </p><p>Helen snorts indelicately at his exaggeration, but the feeling of his waistcoat under her hands is actually quite... exciting. The cloth feels soft to the touch as she trails the row of buttons, and she can feel his slender muscles underneath as she runs her hands around his waist and up to his shoulder blades. She's perfectly familiar with the way being blindfolded heightens sensations. But usually it's his hands on her skin creating those sensations. Discovering him like this instead... </p><p>Her teeth sink into her lip as she brushes against his belt, the row of tiny stitches on the stiff leather's edge jumping out to her under her fingertips. The metal buckle is smooth and cold, a contrast to the leather. Black leather, because it always is. But oh, she remembers this one. The form of the buckle... it's one of her favourite belts of his, and it's been wound around her wrists countless times, even connected with her skin in harsh blows, leaving lovely dark marks behind and a sting to die for.  </p><p>His hands on her shoulders press down, remind her of his plans. She sinks to her knees, and tugs on his belt, working on pulling it open as her mind replays various memories for her, adding to her growing arousal.</p><p>She has to give it to Nikola. This is new, and exciting, and really begs the question why they've never done this before. One thing is for certain: This may be the first time, but it won't be the last. </p><p>And he definitely deserves a reward. </p><p>~~~ </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for my Tiny Bingo Card, prompts: "Dark" and "Discovering a new kinky interest".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>